


A girl like that

by Joey Potter (Waywardnyx)



Series: Warbler to Warbler [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fem!Blaine Anderson, Fem!Jeff Sterling, Fem!Sebastian Smythe, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Italiano | Italian, Tumblr: seblaineweek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardnyx/pseuds/Joey%20Potter
Summary: Sebastienne sbadiglia scocciata, senza nemmeno curarsi di coprire la bocca con una mano.Ora, non è che Jephrey sia una ragazza antipatica. Okay, ha quel taglio di capelli assurdo e un po’ troppo da inizi degli anni 2000 e anche un po’ troppo da lesbica – sul serio, un caschetto bicolore, nero e biondo?! Andiamo, è talmente fuori moda che osservarlo fa quasi male agli occhi! – ma insomma, è simpatica, gentile, a volte persino divertente. Il fatto è che Jephrey è anche estremamente, mortalmente, incessantemente logorroica: sono ore che assilla Sebastienne con una valanga di chiacchiere, inutili e soprattutto non richieste, sulla storia di quella loro scuola da Uptown Girls e di quel loro coro – le Warblers, una manciata di ragazzine in blazer, blazer sì!, che sgambettano e canticchiano canzoni pop, e Sebastienne già le adora, già si sente a casa, tra i loro acuti – e davvero, non ne può più.« E Blaine, Blaine è… meravigliosa. La migliore solista che le Warblers abbiano mai avuto! » sta dicendo Jephrey e se solo fosse possibile avrebbe le pupille a forma di cuore.« Blaine chi? » « Blaine Anderson! »





	

**Author's Note:**

> **1)**  Scritta per la seconda giornata della [Seblaine!week](http://seblaineweek.tumblr.com/), col prompt “Cisgender!Seblaine”, e per la mia [tabellina AU](http://joey-potter-ff.livejournal.com/20979.html) @ [auverse](http://auverse.livejournal.com/), con il prompt "genderbender".  
>  **2)**  Visto che amo complicarmi la vita, il genderbender l’ho inteso come globale e generale. Così Blaine è rimasto Blaine perché il nome Blaine è unisex, ma indossa una gonna e non porta quei suoi orribili pantaloni troppo corti, Sebastian è diventato Sebastienne perché quella è la versione femminile (e francese) del suo nome, Jeff è diventato Jephrey e ha guadagnato pure quattro battute perché mi serviva una spalla per Sebbie e lui nella mia versione “Lei” aveva dei capelli troppo fighi (ignorate Sebbie, i capelli di Jeph sono fighissimi), e la Dalton è rimasta Dalton ma ha tra le sue file solo balde giovani fanciulle e  **i**  Warblers sono diventati  **le**  Warblers, con tanto di blazer. Ah, c’è un leggero riferimento Niff (Nick/Jeff).  
>  **3)**  Per questioni di tempo (sono già in ritardo di un giorno, maledetto esame di geografia, sgrunt!), la cosetta non è Betata. Quindi se notate errori/orrori segnalatemeli pure, grazie!  
>    
> 

* * *

 

 

Sebastienne sbadiglia scocciata, senza nemmeno curarsi di coprire la bocca con una mano.  
Ora, non è che Jephrey sia una ragazza antipatica. Okay, ha quel taglio di capelli assurdo e un po’ troppo da inizi degli anni 2000 e anche un po’ troppo da lesbica – sul serio, un caschetto bicolore, nero e biondo?! Andiamo, è talmente fuori moda che osservarlo fa quasi male agli occhi! – ma insomma, è simpatica, gentile, a volte persino divertente. Jephrey Sterling è una cara ragazza, se si tralascia il suo scarso gusto estetico.  
Il fatto è che Jephrey è anche estremamente, mortalmente, incessantemente logorroica: sono ore che assilla Sebastienne con una valanga di chiacchiere, inutili e soprattutto non richieste, sulla storia di quella loro scuola da Uptown girls e di quel loro coro – le Warblers, una manciata di ragazzine in blazer, blazer sì!, che sgambettano e canticchiano canzoni pop, e Sebastienne già le adora, già si sente a casa, tra i loro acuti – e davvero, non ne può più.  
« E Blaine, Blaine è… meravigliosa. La migliore solista che le Warblers abbiano mai avuto! » sta dicendo Jephrey e se solo fosse possibile avrebbe le pupille a forma di cuore.  
Quel comportamento, quell’affetto, la colpiscono e si forza di soffocare un altro sbadiglio: per un breve istante smette di fantasticare sull’ultima ragazza adocchiata allo Scandals, l’unico locale gay di quel buco di cittadina, e torna a rivolgere una leggera attenzione a Jeph.  
« Blaine chi? » Domanda sinceramente incuriosita e l’altra la fulmina con un’occhiata indignata e ferita, come se avesse insultato i suoi capelli o Nicky.  
« Blaine Anderson » risponde piccata, indicando a Seb le numerose foto che affollano quella Sala dei Trofei dove si trovano.  
Scruta con attenzione la ragazza in questione, al centro di tutti quegli scatti: è piccola, estremamente minuta, i capelli neri raccolti in un ordinato chignon e sul volto un sorriso pericolosamente contagioso. « Però, belle tette! » commenta con un ghigno sul volto.  
Jeph le tira una gomitata e ha su quel suo noiosissimo sguardo da “Non provarci, Smythe”, al quale non può rispondere che con una risata.  
« Blaine Anderson, eh? Sembra interessante » e lo è davvero. Una ragazza del genere, con quell’aria così stuzzicante, da timida scolaretta, e quel dannato sorriso inebriante, è maledettamente interessante, tanto che Sebastienne non riesce a smettere di fissarla.  
« Guarda che non hai speranze, Sebbie » replica Jephrey, alzando gli occhi al cielo « si è trasferita al McKinley ad inizio anno. Un vero peccato per tutte noi »  
A quelle parole l’entusiasmo di Sebastienne si riduce drasticamente.  
« Già, un vero peccato. Peccato essermela persa » dice, la mente già parzialmente distratta da altre chiacchiere superflue dell’amica.


End file.
